Ramen is Mine!
by BlueandOrangeRoses
Summary: While Yukito is anxiously awaiting his dinner of ramen, Haruko tells him he'll have to preform something to get the meal, forbidding the use of his puppet. Yukito thinks for a minute, and comes up with the parody: Ramen is Mine! Yes, you guessed it, a ramen parody of World is Mine by Hatsune Miku! You'll love it, I swear!


**So, this is what happens when I'm writing a fanfic, and I decide to sing about ramen…and so I go, write these lyrics, and put it in a completely different fanfic. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Air or World is Mine, but I own 'Ramen is Mine' so don't even think about stealing it got it? **

Yukito sat with Misuzu at the little table. "Hey Misuzu, what's for dinner?"

"Ramen! Your favorite right?" Misuzu asked.

"Yep!" He smiled, anxious to get his ramen.

"Hold it hold it hold it!" Haruko said, drunkenly. "You want Ramen? You gotta give us a show, got it!" She asked. "And don't even think about pulling out that lame puppet!" She said.

"Oh Gao, I can just make him some you know." Misuzu told her. Haruko hit her on the head.

"I told you not to do that Gao thing, and relax, this'll be interesting!" She said.

Yukito thought and thought. "What the hell am I going to do? He asked himself. "I'm pretty good at improvising. What's a good song?" He asked himself. "I got it!" he smiled mischievously as he thought. "Alright, you wanna show, I'll give you a show!" Yukito said to Haruko. "You might wanna stand back a little." He smirked.

He stood up, and did a small pose before he started singing

"Ramen is the best thing I've ever eaten.

So make sure you know by heart, how to make it, got it?"

He sang. He danced around the room. Considering the fact that the song was supposed to be done by like a 14 year old japanese girl, he looked pretty good.

"Number one: You must notice how the noodles have to be stirred in order to not burn them!

Number two: You must read instructions with precision okay?

Number three: You must season the noodles properly, or it will turn out like crap do you hear me?" He struck another pose.

"If you understand, so do something now about the empty bowl in my hand!

It's not like I'm being selfish and trying to bother you,

It's just that, I want you to feel from the heart that ramen is good and that It is the best thing that you have ever eaten!" He sang, switching poses.

"You will make me some hey hey

It's quite impossible to make me wait.

What the hell do you think you're doing?

Now I want to eat, some freaking ramen right now!

Right now you hear?" He said to Misuzu. Haruko was laughing her ass off in the corner.

"Oh! Good Ramen! AHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled at them before striking another pose.

"Too salty? I think you mean so flavorful

You're not about to complain okay?

I say! Are you listening to what I'm saying? Hey!

Oh, and also? Some chopsticks on the side, in case a fork gets too boring

Come and fill me up!

If you get it now, kneel before me, take my hand, and give me ramen."

"It's not that I'm difficult or selfish or anything like that

However, you should know that it's okay to deny me every once and a while" he sang sweetly to Misuzu. She clapped and smiled.

"In this world, ramen that belongs only to me!

So have you noticed hey hey, that both my bowls are empty?

Ramen that is, oh so simple, yet bold

Of for crying out loud hurry up and notice now!

Hey! It's obvious that you do not understand, do not understand at all!" He sang in frustration at Haruko.

"Many many tunas on a sushi

Using special rice to make really great rice balls" He sang like a teenage girl.

"Every everything I will give it up

Please don't think that I'm such a selfish brat

I can do it if I really want to!

You'll regret it sooner or later!" He sang, turning to Haruko.

"Hey of course because it is the best ramen in the whole wide world!

Keep your eyes on only me! I'm about to eat this whole bowl!

Then you hug me from the back and it was so sudden, hey!

And you say "watch out, you're gonna get ramen on you" And you turn away

You are the best waiter to me!" He sang to Misuzu again.

"Ooh!

yum, ramen

OOOOOOOOOOOH!"

He finished with his last pose and Haruko about passed out from her laughter. "Misuzu! Give this kid the whole pantry! HA HA! God, I haven't laughed this hard since….well…I don't even remember!" She laughed.

"Ramen ramen ramen!" Yukito yelled as Misuzu set five bowls in front of him. "Misuzu, you're so generous!" He said, stuffing his face.

"Well, you sing very good Yukito!" She smiled.

OM NOM NOM!

**Ha ha! What a great way to write my first Air fic. I personally thought this anime got really really sad, and it made me cry at some parts, but it's moments like these that brighten it up don't you say? P.S. Yukito's trying to become the next Hatsune Miku, so give him some support and review okay**


End file.
